The Truth Is All That Matters
by skatergirl4eva
Summary: The title is kinda self explanatory...This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me....PLEASE read and review DxL CxZ NxM
1. I can't stop thinking about her

Girls Dorm

Dana POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Nicole's alarm went off.

"Jesus Nicole. It's Saturday, and we don't have any classes. Why the hell would you put your alarm on?" I said, rather yelled grumpily to Nicole.

Nicole hid under her covers afraid of what Dana might do to her with her angriness. "I didn't do anything!"

I then suddenly just felt that I should just be nice to them today so I apologized.

"Sorry Nicole"

"Actually Dana, I turned her alarm on because I am meeting Chase at the cafeteria for breakfast and I didn't want to accidentally sleep in" Zoey told me rather sleepily.

"Oh my god! Like a date!" Nicole asked excitedly because Nicole and I both knew that she had a huge crush on Chase. Not that she told us it is just that it is way obvious.

"No! I don't even like him like that. We are just having breakfast!" Zoey told us in denial.

"Riiiight" Nicole and I said in unison.

"What! I am telling the truth!" Zoey said.

"We believe you" Nicole said then giggled.

"Well I am going to go and take a shower since I am already up" I said as I picked out an outfit and headed for the showers.

"Dana wait. I still have an hour so I will take shower now too" Zoey said as she too picked out an outfit and we both headed for the showers.

Zoey POV

"Hey Dana. Since Nicole's not here right now, can you keep a secret?" I asked Dana.

"Yeah shoot"

"Well I kind of really like…" Dana interrupted me.

"Chase?"

"Well yeah. How did you know?"

"It is like way obvious that you like him. Anyways I think that he likes you too"

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah totally. You two would make a totally cute couple. If you want I could ask him for you?"

"Um. You would do that for me?"

"Yeah sure why not"

_Wow Dana is being really nice today. I wonder what is wrong with her._ I thought

"Maybe I can hook you up with Logan" I told her

"Eww no. I hate him. He is such an obnoxious self-centered jerk."

"You can keep on saying that but I think that you got the hots for him"

"Well I know I don't, so just stay out of my business!"

Dana was now pissed and I could tell. _Now there's the Dana I know. I was starting to get scared there with her being so nice._ I thought as I stepped into the shower.

Boys Dorm

Chase POV

"Owww!" I said as I felt something heavy land on me and roll off my bed and fall on the floor. I looked up to see Michael stand up and rub his head.

"Did you have a nice fall?" I heard Logan say with a laugh.

"Shut up Logan" Michael responded.

I looked up at the clock and it read 8:30.

"Oh my god! I have to meet Zoey at the cafeteria in half an hour. Who turned off my alarm?" I said angrily because I didn't want to be late.

"Does Chase have a date with her girlfriend?" Logan asked me, teasing me at the same time.

"No I am just having breakfast and she is not my girlfriend. And besides she probably doesn't even like me that way" I said but mumbled the last bit.

"But it is so obvious that you like her man" Michael said

"Um…no" I lied. Nobody would believe how much I actually wanted Zoey to be my girlfriend.

"Well I am going to go for a shower" Logan announced heading out the door.

I waited until Logan was gone till I asked Michael an important question.

"Hey Michael. Is it really that obvious that I like her, well I mean Zoey?"

"Yeah well to me and Logan. I don't think anybody else noticed including her. I am going to go and shoot some hoops. See you later." With that I headed out the door.

Logan POV

_I'm all clean...and I got nothing to do. I should write in my journal._ I thought. I headed to my dresser and grabbed my notebook that was under a bunch of clothes

_Dear Journal 05-01-06_

_I was on my way to take a shower and I couldn't stop thinking about Dana. I think I like her…wait I cant like Dana. Plus she probably doesn't even like me, and probably never like me. I should ask Zoey if she knows. Ya, I think I'll do that. Nah, I will probably be just wasting her time because she doesn't like me so I wont. She thinks that I am a self-centered jerk. But I'm not. Well I act like that because I don't want any body to know that I am the most miserable person in this world. I haven't seen my mom or dad in like two years. Even when I go home for Christmas break they're not home. They just like send all the Christmas presents. The only company I have is the maid. Everybody Thinks that I am rich, hot and happy, well the rich and hot part is true but definitely not the happy part. Well I am only happy when I see or think about Dana. I think Chase is back so I will write when something worthwhile happens in my miserable life._

_Logan_

Chase came in. "Hey Logan"

"Hey" I said as I sighed.

"What's wrong" Chase asked concerned

"Nothing. I'll be back later" I left and headed to the place I like to think…the beach.

Dana POV

"Hey Dana!" Nicole said

"Oh hey Nicole. Do you wanna go to the beach?"

"Yeah sure"

"Just let me put my stuff away and change into my bathing suit."


	2. Can you keep a secret

Dana POV

I quickly changed into my bathing suit and Nicole and I headed to the beach.

"Do you like anybody?" Nicole asked me

"Um….no" I lied. Nobody knew it but I really like Logan. But he does not and never will like me ever.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I don't like anybody. Why?" I questioned her.

"I dunno. Just curious.

"Oh. Okay"

When we got to the beach, I laid out my towel, so did Nicole. I took off my wrap and we both ran into the water. I didn't think I would be having this much fun with Nicole. But I've got to admit it, I was having a lot of fun.

"Hey Nicole! I am going to go and tan ok?"

" Sure I am just going to go back to our dorm then."

"Okay. Bye." I said as I laid down and Nicole left.

I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. I wished he liked me but I bet he is off making out with some random girl that is like in love with him. (But obviously the girl is pretty)

After about an hour of tanning I got up, and grabbed my stuff and headed to my dorm. I got back and I changed into some normal clothes and went onto my laptop. As soon as I got on someone IM'ed me. I looked to see who it was and lucky for me it was the one and only Logan Reese, but I decided to IM him back.

uknowuwantme77: Hey babe

dontmesswithme123 :Hey and don't call me babe

uknowuwantme77: can I ask u a personal question?

dontmesswithme123: k

uknowuwantme77: do u like anybody here at PCA

dontmesswithme123: yeah

uknowuwantme77: who?

dontmesswithme123: why should I tell u

uknowuwantme77: just because… is it me

dontmesswithme123: EWW no…I g2g bye

dontmesswithme123 has signed off

Zoey then walked in. "Hey Dana! Wats up?

"Oh hey Zoey. Nothing, well can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah of course"

"Well I…um…I think I like…um Logan"

"OH MY GOD! I knew it" She said kind of excitedly. Kind of like Nicole, god we don't need another one of those.

"You are not going to tell anybody. Right?"

"Of course not" _I can't believe I just told her that I like Logan_.

"Do you think that you could figure out he likes?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks Zoey. Do you think that Logan…"

"Do you think I what?" I heard an oh so familiar voice behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here Logan?" I demanded angrily.

"Chill Dana. I came here to tell Zoey that Chase is looking for her. Zoey he is in my dorm" Logan answered. And with that Zoey was gone to see Chase leaving me here alone with Logan. I'll remember to yell at her later.

"Why are you still here Logan?"

"Because I wanted to ask you….never mind" Logan said than left.

_I wonder what he wanted to ask me? Oh well I have lots of homework for Monday so I better get it done._ I thought as I picked up my books and headed to the library.

I wont post anymore chapters till i get ayleast 5 reviews for this chaper so start reviewing

I hope you all like my story

skatergirl4eva


	3. I should tell him how I feel

Zoey POV

I reached Chases room and knocked on the door.

"Zoey! What are you doing here?"

"Um…Logan said that you were looking for me, but I guess not so I'll just…."I started to say as I turned around.

"You can stay Zoey. I'm playing Halo 2, you can join me."

"Ok. But I am going to beat you"

"Oh no your not. I've gotten better." Then Chase moved to let me in and I sat down on his bed. Chase came and sat beside me and handed me a controller.

10 minutes later

"See Zoey. I told you I was good!" Chase said with a smile.

"Ya well not good enough" Zoey smiled, and just like she said, she beat Chase.

"What…How…Since when were you so good at this game Miss Brookes? (hope I spelt that right).

"I dunno. I guess I just have some talent." I giggled. "I am getting hungry. Do you wanna come to Sushi Rox with me?" (hopefully that is what that place is called lol).

"Yeah sure" Chase answered. _I should really tell him how I feel_. I thought.

Sorry it s so short I need some more ideas

skatergirl


	4. Relationships in the making

Nicole POV

_Well since I am here alone I should write in my diary. _I thought.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think something is up with Dana. I mean she has been really nice lately. Like today she asked me to got to beach with her, I said yes of course, and I actually had fun and she didn't even yell at me for talking about cute boys. I should see if Zoey thinks the same. I have some totally awesome news…I LIKE MICHAEL! I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he passed Dana and me at the beach. I hope he likes me too. That would be like so awesome! I should get Zoey to see if he likes me too. Well it's getting late and I am hungry so I will write again as soon as I can_

_Luv Nicole_

I put my diary back into my dresser, grabbed my purse and headed to the cafeteria.

Logan POV

"I can't believe I almost told Dana that I like her. How stupid ca I get." I said to myself while kicking a rock. I am such an idiot. God. I can't believe that I am falling for Dana Cruz." I started to walk back to my dorm but it started to rain so I ran. When I got to my dorm, no one was there, so I went to bed to dream about the one girl of my dreams…Dana Cruz.

Michael POV

_I've been shooting hoops all day (literally) and I am starved_ I thought to myself. I headed to the cafeteria to get some food. When I got there, Nicole was there. She looks hot…wait did I just say Nicole was hot? I look at her again and silently say to myself, "She is hot!" I get 2 slices of pizza and walk over to where Nicole is sitting.

"Hey Nicole" I say.

"Oh hey Michael! What's up?"

"Well I have been shooting hoops all day (again literally) and I just came here to get something to eat. You?"

"Oh nothing really. I was at the beach earlier with Dana, surprisingly she didn't get mad at me once. And after that I didn't really do anything but now I am eating." She answered.

"Oh cool" _I wonder who she likes? Hopefully me. _I thought.

"Well I am full and like sooo tired so I'll see you tomorrow Mike" she said and then left.

I finished eating and went back to my dorm. Logan was already asleep, surprisingly, so I just went to sleep as well. I couldn't help but wonder where Chase was. Of well, if he is not here in the morning, then I can start to look for him. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell fast asleep.

Dana POV

Ugh. I finally finished my homework, and I am so tired. I headed back to my dorm to go to sleep. When I got there, Nicole was already asleep. I just changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and hopped into bed. I started to think about Logan. What did he want to

tell me earlier. I want to know. Oh well. Wait, where is Zoey? Well I am too tired to look for her. With that I fell fast asleep.

Chase POV

"Chase I had a really great time tonight" Zoey told me as we walked along the beach.

"But for us, unfortunately this night has to end. It's already 10:30 and I ma starting to get tired."

"Well than would you mind if I walked you back to your dorm?" I asked her waiting for that 'Sure that would be great!'

"Sure that would be great!" She answered. _She is so beautiful._ I thought.

"Chase can I ask you something" Zoey asked me sounding kind of nervous.

"Yeah sure"

"Um do you like anybody here at PCA more than a friend… because I do."

"Um…well actually I do too."

"Will you tell me who you like, if I tell you who I like?"

"Ok you first"

"I uh…like…the truth is like you"

"Wow what a coincidence, because I like you too" I said nervously. We smiled at each other. We then arrive at her dorm.

"Zoey can I…uh…kiss you?"

"Of course."

I slowly leaned in and our lips met. The kiss lasted for like 2 seconds but it sent fireworks off in head. I cant believe that my first kiss was taken by Zoey Brookes.

"Chase can we consider us like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Of course. So can we consider this as our first date?"

"Sure". I smiled at her, then said goodnight and went back to my dorm. I went to sleep dreaming of Zoey brookes.

So how did you guys like this chappie? tell me in your review...i need some ideas for other chapters so if you have any ideas please tell me!

skatergirl


	5. The good news

I waited patiently for Dana and Nicole to wake up so I can tell them about my night with Chase. I hear someone moving and I look up. It's Nicole.

"Morning Nicole!" I say happily.

"Morning Zoey! Why are you so happy?"

"Well….I only had the best night of my life."

"Ohhhh! Tell me what happened!"

"Well yesterday Logan came over here to tell me that Chase was looking for me, so I went to see Chase and it turned out he wasn't looking for me so I was leaving and he grabbed my arm and told me to stay and play Halo 2 with him. So I did, and I beat him of course. Then I told him that I was getting hungry so we went to Sushi Rox. After we ate we went for a walk and it started to rain, but we still stayed outside and walked. Then I asked him if he liked anybody, and he said yes. Then I asked him if would tell me who he likes then I will tell him who I like, and then he told me that he likes me, Then I told him that I like him too. He asked he could kiss me and of course I said yes!" I told her.

"Wow Zoey! That's awesome. I'm gunna go for a shower. See you later". Then Nicole left. Dana then woke up.

"Guess…" Dana interrupted me.

"I already know. I heard you tell the whole story to Nicole. Oh and by the way I am happy for you." Then Dana got up and got changed.

"Well…thanks."

"I probably wont see you till late tonight because I have lots of homework and some other stuff to do. Toodles."

I then changed into a denim mini and a pink shirt with a butterfly on it. I applied a little bit of make up and went to see if Chase wanted to go and grab something to eat. I'm glad I didn't tell them that Chase and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. I thought. I will save that as a surprise for everyone at once. I approached Chases dorm and knocked on the door. Michael answered it.

"Hey Michael! Is Chase there?"

"Hey Zoey. Ya, I will get him for you." Like 5 seconds later Chase came to the door.

"Hey Zo!"

"Hey Chase. I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you at the cafeteria in 10 okay?

"Okay" Then I headed to the cafeteria.

Logan POV

"Ouch!" I say as I hit the floor.

"Hey Logan, did you have a nice fall?" I heard Michael say then laugh.

"Shut up you" I say grunpily standing up."Hey wheres Chase?"

"He went to get breakfast with his girlfriend."

"Oh ya, and who is that?"

"Zoey Brookes"

"Dude they're finally going out! Since when?

"Since last night. Long story.:


End file.
